


Lust And Curiosity

by Hexsah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucking, Just Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/pseuds/Hexsah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Jake live on his island and are completes cool with that. Despite the fact that Nepeta has a hard red crush on Jake. Nepeta has awoken in the middle of the jungle completely lost but upon awaking she realizes that she is in heat! Led only by her natural sense of direction she sets off to look for him.</p><p>Written by A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust And Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> GUAH!!! This is my first bit of solo work! Sorry if its complete garbage.

"Oh man why did I have to wake up out here of all places! I mean really had i woken up back in my hive here i could have just-. No! Gog why did it have to be now!?" All of a sudden a giant wind, probably caused by one of the lusi here brought on the scent of Jake English. Oh man did she love that smell, her tail curled and her nose twitched as it received his overwhelming smell of chocolate and metal.

"*sniff sniff* Jake! AC silently follows the smell tracing down GT." She follows the smell as quietly as possible trying to avoid any twigs or leaves. She can see that she is approaching a small clearing. Judging by the gentle firelight emitting from it Jake is probably here.  
As He comes into sight, she can see that he is reclined back with one hand in front of himself and one behind him supporting his weight. His head is tilted back. Her face immediately fills with an olive blush as she realizes what he's doing. She quickly jumps back and accidentally yelps as she steps on something sharp.  
Jake freezes as he hears the noise come from the bushes and immediately trys to cover himself before shakily calling out, "Wh-who's there!?" Nepeta cant decide whether to come out or not but she calls out more of a whimper, "I-im sorry its me i will just be going now..." Jake quickly buttons his pants calming himself down as quick as possible and then says, "No! Wait... Can you please come here for a sec?"

She contemplates the idea then decides to step out from behind the cover of bushes. She didn't realize till she saw herself under light that her only clothes which had been a thin pair of jeans and a t-shirt had been semi torn from walking around. The jeans had tears on the front of the thighs and shins and the t shirt had one massive tear at solar plexus level. Jake blushes a little at the sight of her torn clothes especially due to the shirt. "Hey Nepeta. I mean... Er. What are you even doing out here so late?"

"Oh, yeah about that... I just kind of found myself out here when i woke up in the middle of the night. And, uh, Jake i just thought you should know, after all we do kind of share this place, that i am in heat..." She blushes hard as she finishes that sentence. It takes a second for Jake to process what she just said. He smirks and walks over to her and lifts her chin to meet her eyes. "Is that so?" She nods staring into his eyes in a shocked way. "Then..." He stops mid sentence and leans in and kisses her, an olive blush completely covering her cheeks.

He draws back and she just continues to stare before relaxing and smirking back at him she then pulls him in for a kiss, much firmer this time. He feels her tounge knock at his teeth and is only slightly shocked. He lets her in and her tongue immediately wraps around his. They had done this before on a curious whim just to learn what it was like to kiss another species. But this time it wasn't just an experiment. Jake breaks the kiss making Nepeta whimper a little. "How about we sort this nasty heat cycle out hmm?" She looks at him quizzically, "Are you serious? Really?"

"Mmm yeah. I am serious about this! Hell its more of a mutual benefit..."

She cocks her head at him questioning what he meant before she remembered what he was doing before she walked in. She blushes fiercly at the note he made. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." She smirks at him and then takes off her torn shirt, she had not been wearing a bra so she didnt have to worry about it. After all she had been asleep before.Jakes eyes drifted downward surprised at the lack of nipples or really anything but the small lumps of flesh. Either way he decided to match her and also go one step further, setting the bar, by unbuttoning his pants.  
She shows a toothy smile and says "So that's how you wanna play it huh?" She meets his game by dropping her jeans AND panties just for the sake of one-upping him. He looks at her now naked body and she says "Hey now its your turn." He curls the side of his mouth down and matches her unable to one-up her in any way. She sees his length and is curious so she reverts to the same way grubs understand something. By putting it in their mouth!

She kneels on her shirt to protect her knees from the rough ground and tosses her jeans away near the fire but not in it. she also does the same for his discarded clothes. She wraps her lips around the tip of the now erect penis and plays with it with her tongue. Jake throws his head back amazed by the trolls flexible tongue. His lungs find it difficult to expand and it leaves him breathless. Nepeta calms down her tongue and only gently brushes him. She slides down his shaft a little bit then comes back up. Down,up,down,up... Slowly and agonizingly. She can feel him beginning to tense up a little and stops sucking. She does need this to be mutual pleasure so she cant let him come yet.

He sighs knowing exactly why she stopped. He knows he has to be fair so sits down and kisses her first.He lays her down and slips down to her exposed nook and her cute little unsheathed bulge. He does find the general area to be quite strange but it doesn't bother him all that much. He puts his lips right in front of the writhing bulge which stretches to slip into his mouth but he denies it and barely lets it brush his lips. "Stop teasing!!!" Nepeta yells at him. He sighs "Fine then..." He first gently licks her bulge making it twitch. He then reaches his tongue down to her nook. He slipped his tongue along the rim of her nook making her groan loudly. Her bulge sloppily paints his forehead with an olive green color. He brings up his right hand and sticks one finger inside of her nook. His other hand comes up and plays with her bulge making her release a moan and makes him smile an idiotic smile.He gently licks her nook and carefully plays with both of her organs as he begins to feel Nepeta bucking he stops the playing. 

She whimpers and writhes annoyed by the sudden stop when she had just been starting to feel maximum pleasure. Jake begins to climb on top of her and ignoring both of their crotches burning need. He instead kisses her interlocking their tongues and massages her small horns making her both whimper and purr. His other hand reaches for her breasts and gently rubs them and massages them careful not to hurt her.They kiss and he continues to massage her until they needed air. He nibbles her ear gently and then asks, "Are you ready? I will try to be gentle." She responds with "Oh my gog please stop making me wait? Just do it!" He jumps a little at her aggressiveness and then slowly lines up his own member with her nook and slowly enters. He encounters little resistance as she tries to engulf his mass. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in shocking him for taking his full 7. He smiles down at her face which is thrown back with her mouth open. He cant hear anything but it is easy to assume that she is moaning. Instinct instantly takes over his body and he slides in and out at a tantalizingly slow speed.

He loses his nerve at some points causing him to buck rapidly and her to shiver. He slowly picks up speed and she grinds her hips against him. Jake responds by rubbing her horns more vigorously. She accidentally comes tightening around his dick making him come inside of her due to the pressure and the sound of her moans. Jake groans loudly.

He drops to her chest putting his head between her breasts looking up at her. She laughs at him and he flips over. He lies there on her chest for a few minutes without saying anything. Nepeta is the first one to say something by saying "I guess that fucks up my shipping wall..." Jake laughs and lifts his hands to her face caressing it lovingly. "Nepeta, I love you." She looks down at him and he doesn't meet her eyes but looks up into the stars smiling.

"Jake English, I love you too." They lay there for a few minutes but then Jake stands, throws a few logs on the still lightly burning fire and then helps Nepeta over to it. They Put back on a few articles of clothing, including their shirts and for Jake his boxers and for Nepeta her panties. They lay there under the cool summer night with a warm fire cuddling facing each other Nepeta purring into his chest. They fall asleep in love and completely inebriated.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is much appreciated and condoned! Please and thank you.


End file.
